Interval 05 - Tower
Interval 05 - Tower is the fifth mission in F.E.A.R. 3. The Interval takes place in the Tower area, where the Point Man and Paxton Fettel attempt to meet up with Jin Sun-Kwon. Many areas in this interval seem to be blocked, but will open up during scripted events in which Alma Wade's contractions will cause the Almaverse to overtake the real world. A Phase Caster is fought during the level, as well as a boss fight with two Phase Commanders at the end of the Interval. Walkthrough After getting control of your character, take a left and walk down the street. Don't attempt to pass over any sinkholes, as falling into one will cause instant death. If you're playing as the Point Man, there is a shotgun next to the ambulance and an assault rifle leaning against the APC at the end of the street. At the end of the street, take a right into the short alley and through the open door. Once inside, continue forward. At some point, you'll come across a door that won't open to your right. Walk through the open doorway to find another door to the same room. This one won't open all the way, but it'll be enough to shoot the lock off of the other door. Walk back to the unlocked door and collect the Psychic Link inside and shotgun and assault rifle ammo. Continue on down the hallways, keeping an eye out for any Links. There's also some pistol ammo on one of the shelves, if you want any. Keep going down the halls and you'll end up in a small alleyway. To your front, you'll see Replicas shooting at something. Some of the Replicas in this level have green tanks on their backs. These can be shot in the same manner as Suicide Cultist vests to result in an explosion. Peek out from the alley and shoot at the other Replicas on the street to the right. After you've killed a certain amount, two or three more will come through the gate to the left. Don't walk out in the open, because there's a soldier who likes to stay in the guard tower at the far end of the area and snipe at you. In the guard tower is some pistol ammo and frag grenades, if you want/need any. This is also an ideal spot to engage the Replicas on the other side, since you'll have a height advantage. On the other side of the gate, be aware of any Replicas that may be hiding in the sandbags. There is also one at the far end of the area who you can kill before he gets swallowed by a sinkhole. To the left, in a blocked off exit near the end of the area, is some assault rifle ammo. Two Replicas will also come through a gate to your left. Deal with them and go through the gate. Interact with the control panel for the inner gate to open. Enter the new area and look to your left to see some dumpsters and gurneys behind a wire fence. Get behind them to find two Zap grenades. There is some Briggs SMG ammo and frag grenades in an ammo box by the ladder. Climb the ladder to get to the balcony. There may or may not be a Link next to the grill on the right. Climb the stairs and ladder at the top. At the edge of the roof (facing the street), you will see a Replica run down it. Drop down to the next level and Cultists will run after the soldier. It's actually beneficial if you allow him to kill them until he is killed, as it will result in less enemies coming at you. Drop down to the last balcony and two more Replicas will join him. At this point, waves of Cultists run down the road to engage them, including Suicide Cultists. Stay on the last balcony, as it will make the Cultists have to jump up there one at a time to get to you, thus acting like a chokepoint. After all of them are dead, two more Replicas will come through the gate. Snipe at them from the balcony and then drop down to the street. Look in the area underneath the balcony for some pistol ammo and two zap grenades. There also may or may not be an Alma Doll here. Move through the door the Replicas came through and interact with the panel. After it opens, look for a Link by the dumpsters. Walk down the alley and jump over the overturned car to get to the other side. In the next street, there are two Cultists fighting some Replicas. Stay in the alley and peek out to snipe at them. After the first ones are down, two more come through the large gate. Interact with the panel again, but don't rush out into the new area. There's an Armacham Sniper on the far balcony, and some Replicas on the ground. There are also explosive barrels placed around, and three ammo crates here. If you stay hidden long enough, they will come looking for you, making it easier to take care of them. Once you're at the far end of the area, pick up one of the sniper rifles (if you're the Point Man) and interact with the panel. Unfortunately, there's a power disruption, and you have to wait for the gate to be powered up. While the gate is charging, waves of Replicas and Cultists will come for you. After one wave of each, the Replica and Cultist waves will come together and fight each other. When they are all dead (by your hand or otherwise), the gate opens. Interact with the next control panel and the next gate will open. Go through to two doors in the wire fence and out into the street. After witnessing another contraction, a sinkhole will open up in front of you. While it looks like there is no way forward, jump on the end of the half buried truck to get to the other side. Keep an eye out for any Links. Take a left and wait for the sinkhole to swallow part of the bus. Use the bus like a ramp to drop down to the other side. Don't attempt to walk to the left after dropping off the bus, as a sinkhole will open up beneath your feet and swallow you and the police car. Walk on the right to avoid being caught in the hole. As you move forward, more sinkholes will open up, but mostly they are on the sides of the street. When the guard tower collapses, turn right and enter the door. In this building, the Creep will stalk you, but this time he can kill you if you're not careful. Every time you hear approaching footsteps, shoot at the approaching ash until it backs off. After you get to a certain part, the Creep will catch you and throw you down two floors and into a cutscene. After the cutscene, head right and through the revolving door. Once out in the courtyard, you'll see a Phase Caster on top of the water fountain. There is a box of assault rifle and pistol ammo along with some zap grenades in an ammo box to the right and a crate full of Arc Beams to the left. Hide behind one of the many pillars (preferably with your back to a wall) and deal with the waves of soldiers he sends at you. Defeat the Caster and pick up his weapon, or alternately, possess him as Fettel and get down to the fountain. When the Commander heard on the radio sends in the Power Armor, the game automatically saves. As soon as the REV9 Powered Armor lands on the outer edge of the building, start firing the Beam at it. If you position yourself correctly, when the Power Armor lands on the fountain, it won't be able to get a shot. You can also keep entering and exiting melee range whilst firing and you will take little to no damage. It may take a while to kill the REV9 even when you have Arc Beam, if you need a moment, use a Zap grenade to stun it for a short period. When the REV9 is destroyed, the gate out is opened. Enter through the revolving door into the next building. As you walk down the hall, keep an eye out for a Link in the area. Open the green double doors to the street. Take cover behind the boxes blocking the street and engage the Replicas waiting for you. If you want, you can run up to the top of the guard tower to your left for a sniper rifle. There are two explosive barrels in this area that can be shot (or levitated and thrown). Make your way forward and take out the Replicas. Once you make it to the gate, two Riot Troopers come out. These guys are hard to defeat, due to their shield covering most of their body, with the exception of their right hand. Zap grenades are best used here, as it will shock and kill the soldier, even though he is hiding behind the shield. If you're playing as Fettel, however, you need to possess one of the other Replicas in the area to make the fight much easier. When the Riot Troopers are no more, pick up one of their shields if you're the Point Man and interact with the panel to open the next gate. Once the next gate opens, there is another riot shield leaning up against the fence in front of you, in case you didn't bring one. On the other side of the fence are four Troopers and two ATC Turrets. This is where the shield comes in handy. If you crouch, nothing will be exposed for the enemy to shoot at, though when reloading, take cover, as the shield is brought down momentarily. If you are Fettel, though, hide by the control panel until the Troopers come looking for you. Walk down the stairs to where you are knocked out by the tunnel collapsing. Once you wake up, notice that the audio is muffled. Walk forward, and once you get outside, the tower starts to fall apart. Head through the revolving door. There are some soldiers on the steps, but they may be taken out by falling cinder chunks. Walk up the steps and turn left. Deal with the soldiers here, but watch out for the sinkholes. Move through the little tent and up the steps. There may or may not be two enemies here, if they haven't been killed by the falling bricks. At the top of the steps, a lone soldier breaks out from the double doors. Enter the doors and make your way into the base of the building. There are ammo boxes stashed in rooms if you are low. Keep following the red stripe on the floor and you will end up outside again. When you're outdoors again, take cover against the sandbags and engage the soldiers. When you've killed almost all of them, a random Replica or soldier will break out from a small room. There are ammo and grenades in a little cubby hole opposite the double doors the enemy pops out from. Walk through the revolving door, down the steps, and vault over the cinder chunk. There are two Riot Troopers on your way out. If you're having difficulty, the falling bricks may take them out for you, or you can simply run past them. In the next area, make your way through the medical tents, dispatching soldiers along the way, and you'll come to a bent down fence. Hop over the fence and into a tractor trailer. After some creepiness, open the door at the end to see Jin and the Commander phasing through the trailer in front. Now you get to fight the Commander who has been taunting you for most of the level. When fighting the Commander, always keep on your toes. The Phase Commander can teleport to almost anywhere he wants, leaving no area safe. He also uses the S-HV Penetrator and Flashbang Grenades. Use the explosive barrels if you spot him next to one and the two stockpiles of zap, frag and flashbang grenades. One stockpile is to the left of the control panel on the other side of the area, and the other is in a cubby hole in between the wall and a trailer with a lock on its door (to the right of the way the player comes in). If you're playing as Fettel, you can repeatedly levitate and melee him until his blue shield is down, then possess him. Once the Commander is dead, soldiers start to filter in from all directions. After you have killed a certain amount, the game saves and another Phase Commander comes to fight. Use the same tactics to fight him, but this time you'll have your own Penetrator at your disposal. Note: If you're playing Co-op, both Phase Commanders will come in at the same time. After he's dead, get to the last trailer on the right, by the control panel. Don't attempt to actually let Jin out, because standing next to the doors as she kicks them open will somehow instantly kill you (Although it will not happen to everyone, but if this applies to you, just wait for her to come out). When Jin opens the door to the next area, walk through to end the interval. Category:F.E.A.R. 3 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 3 intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs